universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Rex Richardson
Entrance: Birdy Descension Two birds carry Dr. Rex and send him to the stage. Neutral B: Animal Lecture Press B and Dr. Rex deliver a lecture to his opponents, discussing animals and their behaviours. If you simply press B, he will simply list off a simple fact about an animal. If you hold B, he will go on a lengthy talk about various animal-related topic. If you stand in front of him while he's rambling, you'll fall asleep. But you can shut him up if you attack him from behind. Side-B: PowerPoint Presentation Dr. Rex will summon a SMART Board, containing a PowerPoint presentation somewhere on the stage, damaging anyone who was near where the board was summoned. The board doesn't really do anything but go through various animal slideshows. However, there's a chance the animal in a slide may come to life and attack opponents, slightly similar to the Lady in Red. Up-B: Friends With Animals Two birds will arrive and will drag Dr. Rex upwards, enabling him the ability to fly. You can only move horizontally with the birds. You can also press B to drop some bird poop (Teehee!) onto the battlefield, which will leave a slip trap for opponents. You can also press Up-B to call the birds off, causing them to let Dr. Rex go. But don't release him when near a ledge. That's a stupid idea, baka. If one of the birds is somehow KO'd by a projectile, then only one bird will carry Dr. Rex, causing the move to be slow and laggy. And if both birds are KO'd, then Dr. Rex will automatically be dropped. Like Chadtronic, you can also taunt while the birds are carrying you. Down-B: Zoo Crate Dr. Rex places a crate on the ground in front of him. If he gets hit while he does this, he will create a hole. If the crate emerges successfully, an animal eventually breaks out. The animals that break out all come from the Zoo Tycoon games. (Haven't played the games. I only know the series thanks to you. Maybe you have ideas?) Final Smash: Save the Animals! Dr. Rex switches out of his college professor outfit into his zookeeper/adventurer moveset. During this time, he'll have a completely different moveset and will be completely invincible. Neutral B: Tranquilizer Dart Dr. Rex shoots opponents with a tranquilizer gun, paralyzing anyone for a full minute. Side-B: Elephant Stampede! Sort of a mini version of the stampede from Grandpa Gorilla's Final Smash, Dr. Rex will charge forward on an elephant, who'll stampede towards whatever direction it's facing, mowing down anyone in the way. Up-B: Pterodactyl Attack A pterodactyl will arrive and will either grab Dr. Rex and will swoop him up as a recovery move, or will do this to opponents, to Star KO them. Down-B: Hat of Doom Dr. Rex throws his hat forwards, stunning anyone in the hat's way. There's a chance the hat may even explode. After 20 seconds, Dr. Rex will revert to his normal attire/moveset. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: Hey! KO Sound 2: Oh, great! Star KO Sound: YOU ANIMAL HATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!! Screen KO Sound: Ugh! Taunts Up Taunt: "Poaching is a mistake!" Side Taunt: "Alright, let me ask you this one time: What master do you serve?" Down Taunt: "I'll have you know, I'm fluent in Google Translate." Taunt while using Up-B: "I bet you wish you were friends with animals!" Victory Options and Losage Victory Pose 1: Dr. Rex says "This is the part where I leave." Then his two bird friends fly him out of the stage. Victory Pose 2: Dr. Rex holds a copy of his book in one hand and a pen in the other and says "Would you like an autographed copy of my book?" Victory Pose 3: (If you win with his Final Smash) Dr. Rex, in his zookeeper outfit, stands while a bunch of animals surround him. Losing Pose: Dr. Rex sits down on the ground, a defeated look on his face. Category:Playable Characters Category:Zoo Tycoon Category:Zookeepers Category:Animal Lover Category:Scientist Category:Doctors Category:American Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Semi-Egotistical Category:Heroes Category:Animals Protectors Category:Adult Category:Glasses Category:Mustache Category:Not Real Life Category:Not a Real Person Category:Human Category:Male Category:Funny Characters Category:Lecturers Category:Original characters Category:OC Characters Category:Animal Scientist Category:Researchers Category:Professors Category:College Professors Category:Author Category:Novelist Category:Writer Category:Adventurer Category:Semi-Badass Category:Suit Wearer Category:People who wrote an autobiography Category:Smart Character Category:Smarter than you Category:Nerd Category:Fanmade Category:Book Writer Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fluent in Google Translate Category:Pure Hero Category:True Hero Category:Animal Rescuers Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Possible All Star Smashers Characters